In the case of X-ray line detectors, which are used, in particular, for CT procedures, it is not possible, for an equidistant arrangement of the pixels of the photodiodes of the entire line, for the modules with the photodiodes to be arranged flush with each other in a row, since they have edge regions in which no active regions of the photodiodes are formed. If such modules are nevertheless arranged flush with each other in a row, this then results in a distortion in the X-ray image, owing to the lack of equidistance of the pixels of the photodiodes on adjacent modules. This has been accepted to some extent, although it results in artifacts being produced in the image upon reconstruction, rendering image analysis more difficult.